Secret Morphers
by followeroftheprince
Summary: Alright you know the animorhps right? The idiots who chronolised their attack on the yerk. Well they weren't the only ones who did it. There was two more and now that the war is over we feel that you all should know about us. but because to avoid too much attention I will only disclose more information inside. Disclaimer: No own Animorphs k (Abandoned)


**AN: I have many stories but don't gripe I saw someone with 20 unfinished stories. Also if you want please tell me what story you want worked on. Majority wins.**

"Speech"

"Thoughts" "Telepathy"

All right as you read this has to do with the Animorphs but this isn't about them it's about me and my best or make that only friend in well you could say the universe. You all should know about that Elfangor crap well when the Animorphs got their powers they weren't the only ones. Here I'll tell you how and you then go think about how the known Animorphs appeared in all that crap and we were never heard of. This is the story of "The Hidden Morphers" Oh and that's what we call ourselves because we knew of the Animorphs. Oh and one last thing I ain't disguising my name because the war is already finished also the names Nek.

Alright this is how it started I was screwing around in the mall when I noticed five other kids going into the abandoned construction yard so I felt like scaring them so I found a sharp rock and skated over with my skateboard as you might have been able to guess. My intention was to go over and pretend to try and stab one to scare them but when I saw a light in the sky my thoughts turned to hiding which I did. I heard the entire talk and saw them touch the cube no big deal right? Well afterwards you know the ship blows but the cube landed near me so I touched it and it gave my arm a weird feeling so I recoil it then I heard someone talking so I bolted.

I dropped the cube in my haste but then once I was a short distance away I saw another light but smaller and heard a crash so I decided to check out the small light hoping I wouldn't turn into an explosion. I walked over and saw what looked like a pod. I went over to it and took five minuets of trying to open it till it opened for no apparent reason.

What was inside scared me well sort of it was some purple beast that looked like a centaur except it had no mouth, stalks on its head that had eyes on it, six fingers on each hand, It have a very freaking sharp looking scythe on the end of its tail, also its ENTIRELY PURPLE. I thought that it was awake but it was unconscious I knew that because it was bleeding on its left legs and its side. I took a very thick stick and my board and a lot of pushing with my shoulder but I managed to wheel the purple thing along the road. Not long after I left the pod I heard an explosion behind me and because I'm no detective I ran about 1000000X faster. Or well I would have if I weren't lugging around the alien

By the time I got back to my house key word my. See my parents were killed _Damn rapist _someone had expected less then what happened and lets say it ended two headshots for him one for me and leave it at that. Anyway due to the fact that we were going to get horses we had set up stables and was gonna get corral later but not anymore because parents are dead. So because it looked like a horse…ish the entire process took about 6 hours and my shoulder is reminding me. So I put it there and started trying to see if I can find out food I anything though I guessed grass and stuff because it's horse like but before long I fell asleep…on the computer.

The next day I had a pain in my head and P on my face. I put the P back on the keyboard and went to see if the thing was awake yet and lo and behold it was and the second I walked in the thing freaking almost stabbed me with it's tail... Now remember it has a blade on it. "Woah well with that I will be leaving. Strange deer girl." I said then walked away. _"Well I guess it's a girl it is purple after all. Although it seamed to be in pain when it stopped its tail but I can't ask it what's wrong it doesn't even got a freaking mouth." _I thought then went inside.

_-Different writing style-_

The meeting went like that for me for about 1 month in till I tied the tail to a post while it was sleeping so it couldn't stab me and woke it with careful precision... screw precision "Yo wake up." I said loud. The purple thing then woke and when one of its eyes saw me I saw some of its tail shift. "Ya you can't really do much with your tail tied to a pole can ya?" I taunted. "What are you going to do with me?" Some scared voice in my head asked. "Oh dear god I'm going insane I'm hearing voices!" I yipped. "Wait you don't know it's me? S-s-so you aren't a Yeerk?" The voice quivered. "Wait so the voice is you…uh purple thing?" I questioned. "Uh yes my name is Aldreanit-Escurta-Thlixem." Said Ala-alda-uh Aldrea I'll call her. "Hey is it fine if I call you Aldrea it's easier to remember then Aldreanit uh whatever the rest is." I said. "Um okay I have a question can you untie my tail?" Aldrea asked. "Are you going to stab me with it?" I asked. "Not unless you give me a reason to." Aldrea said. I laughed then untied her tail, which had been getter better apparently from the crash. "So since apparently we aren't on a different page can I ask what in the world you even are and what's with the space pod?" I asked. "As I said my name is Aldreanit-Escurta-Thlixem the Andalite Aristh. I was on our Dome ship when it got attacked. Because I am an Aristh I wasn't aloud to fight so I stayed along with others although the only one I knew the name of was Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill. A ship known as the Blade ship came and almost destroyed the Dome ship. Just before the Dome was jettisoned out in space I went into an escape pod and managed to leave but the pod was hit making the control panel break but then I blacked out in till I woke here. Then expecting you were a controller I attacked or tried to defend myself." Said Aldrea. "Um English please." I pleaded because I had not one clue on what she said. "Can I learn more about you first?" Aldrea asked. "Tomorrow because it's late. Anyhow night." I said then left. _"I don't know if what she said should worry me because I heard her say destroyed. Oh well thinking later now sleep." _I thought.


End file.
